Tales of the Blond Traveler
by Writer of Fantasy
Summary: Mysterious, Helpful, but always hiding something..He seemed harmless, but looks are deceiving, as he seems to know more than he lets on. Watch as the blond named Naruto travels Auldrant, for what purpose...Only he knows.
1. The Event Known as Hyperresonance

**Hey People! Sorry I haven't been doing much of anything lately...been busy, sick, Mother got sick too and was taking care of her, ANND...I've had a slight case of Writer's Block -sweat drop- Stupid life has been busy busy busy!**

**Anyway, Fans of Mystic Knight, I'm gonna try to update it this weekend...but not making any promises...Damn Play in that part of FFIX is making it slightly hard to go through it x.x; I wish I could skip the whole thing...but from reading reviews on stories that skipped some things...That's not a good idea! XD.**

**But anyway, Here is the winner of the poll...Which was a very small poll number wise. Made me slightly sad, but oh well! I am glad this won, and so...Here it is...Tales of the Blond Traveler!**

**Remember, the pairing I actually have no idea just yet...But its a fun idea that runs around in my brain! ANYWAY, Here you go. The first chapter. Enjoy my Friends, and Please...Review ^^.  
**

**Chapter 1: Places to Be, People to See, and...A Hyperesonance?  
**

A young man, around the age of 18, walked down an empty road alongside a companion. The man wore an interesting attire, consisting of a sea blue shirt, with a green overcoat covering his body. The coat was lined and decorated with blue linings and symbols as he walked with at a patient pace, reading a book in his hands as he walked.

The man had spiky blond hair, while a few had red streaks through his hair, azure blue eyes studying the writing, analyzing it in detail. He had slightly tanned skin, but had three scars or grooves in his cheeks, as if to seem like whiskers. Overall, a man that seemed like a scholar.

Beside him was a young woman, maybe a year or two younger than her companion, but she had a cold aura around her, her face unreadable. The woman had blue eyes, not as bright as her companion but still blue. She had on a black or dark brown high collar sleeveless outfit, consisting of white and slightly yellow linings all over it, with a brown stripe going done the middle of it.

She had a staff on her back, albeit not one of wood. Her light brown hair flowed down to her back while covering one of her blue eyes from the world, while two bangs went down parallel along her gifted chest, as she turned to look at her companion.

"Why did you decide to accompany me? I don't know you, and you certainly don't know me." She spoke calmly, sharply...a tone one could associate with a cold person, or also one from the military sometimes. The blond just chuckled, before he smiled pleasantly at the woman, shutting his book in the process.

"Because. You're interesting, not to mention we're going the same way, to Baticul! I have to set up the sales of my new book, before retrieving my payment of my other books. After all, a bank can't hold everything, I do have to have money in my pockets after all." The man chuckled, causing the woman to just shrug.

"Whatever. Regardless, we part ways after we reach the Capital...understand?" The woman replied to him, causing the blond to just smile, before he shook his head no. "Why should I do that? You're a perfect candidate for my next book after all, I sense an adventure if I stick with you." The blond exclaimed with a smile, full of hidden motives.

The woman just glared at the blond before she shook her head. "Regardless of what you might think, you aren't following me. We split ways at the Capital entrance." She stated clearly, before walking ahead as a huge city, surrounded by natural walls, before having red walls all around it too. A castle stood on the very top of it, with several different sections built in, traveled by air cars and elevators.

"Ah the Capital of Light...Baticul." The blond mused with a smile, before he went with the woman toward the entrance, neither one speaking. As they walked toward the guards and showed them passports, they walked into the city without any trouble.

The city was bustling with people and trade, while children were running all over. It was a city filled with life, unaware of the troubles of the world, unaware of anything but their lives they chose to live in the safety of the city. "Well. We're here!" The blond said with a smile, before looking toward his companion...

Only to frown at how she was already walking away from him, without so much of a wave or a goodbye. The blond sighed before he got shook his head. He just stared at her back before shrugging and walking off toward an air car. '_Oh well. It was nice for awhile. Very beautifully company to look at anyway...Ah, Godfather would be so proud.'_

The blond grew a smile, before he stood on the aircar, as it went upward to the second level of the city. The blond just stared at the sky as he waited for the car to get there, a reminiscing smile on his face.

_This...is the world of Audrant. A world composed of elementary particles named Fonons. These Fonons are composed and found in everything the eye can see in the world. These Fonons come in different elements, Shadow, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Light. These six Fonons were the first documented Fonons and have remained that way for many years._

_However one new Fonon was finally found, the Seventh Fonon, Sound. Using this Fonon, people could see that they could tell the future, whether it be a day, a year or a month from the time they predicted. One such Seventh Fonist, a young woman named Yulia Jue, predicted a future thousands of years ahead of her time, with a promise of unlimited prosperity at its end._

_This...was called the Score, and was scattered all around the world on giant stones, called Fonstones, scattered throughout the world. The nation of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, and the nation of Malduth have both waged war, fighting over these fragments of the score for generations, hoping to learn the future before the other._

The blond walked toward an elderly man, who was helping other people withdraw or hold money, as people walked over the inside of the huge building, buying or selling items or walking out to go about their day. As the blond waited for his turn_, _the elderly man nodded toward a couple who had just finished, and gave the older man a smile.

"Thank you for your help, have a nice day." They told him, which just caused him to smile back and wave them off. After the couple left, the elderly man looked to see a familiar blond in front of him. "Oh? Master Naruto! Here for your daily payments from your book sales?" The blond, now named Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, if you don't mind. I'm in a slight hurry today, as I want to leave the city before _they _find out I'm back home...I'd prefer not to have a run in with them at the moment." The blond spoke politely, but had a hint of sadness in his voice. The older man just sighed and shook his head as he gave Naruto a bundle of Gald, filled to the tip.

"I'm afraid you can't just leave like usual. Rumors are abound of your new book...about Jiraiya. The Duke wants to read what you have, they were good friends, the Duke and Your Godfather...I wouldn't make an enemy of royalty Naruto...You don't need a higher, more connected one." The blond just sighed at this news, before he nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Rai." Rai just laughed heartily, before waving the blond off. "Take care Master Naruto...and remember, He'd be very proud of you." The blond was already walking to the door when Rai said that, causing Naruto to turn and smile at the man. "Thank you for that Rai. Till next we meet huh?" Naruto chuckled out, before he headed out the door.

As the door closed behind, Naruto stared at the sky in thought. '_Duke fon Fabre huh...Well, Jiraiya would talk about having friends in the royal family...I didn't think it was the family in Baticul though...Wonder how they knew each other anyway?' _He shook his head, clearing his wondering thoughts before heading up some stairs.

Several soldiers dressed in red armor met his gaze as they walked past him, not bothering him but were still quite a few at one time. "Hm. I think I should hurry." The blond muttered, before heading toward the elevator that led to the castle. A soldier stood guard there, but the blond showed him his passport, which led the Soldier to start the elevator.

Naruto pulled out a book, and started to read it as he stood on the elevator, before he felt it slowing down, and then open. He sighed at the shortness of the ride, before he shut his book and looked up...only to blink. "Well...Isn't this lovely?" He muttered sarcastically while the drawing of a sword sounded in front of him.

In front of him stood a woman around his age, having purple eyes and shoulder length dark red hair. The woman wore white armor with gold linings, gauntlets and leggings included. Her bust was hidden mostly by the bulky armor. The woman also had a sword, a katana drawn and held in her hand as she glared at Naruto in front of her.

"Why the hell haven't you written?" The woman spoke harshly, hatefully at the blond who just sighed, and shut his eyes. "Wrote to who? My loving family?" He asked sarcastically, before he sidestepped a slash. "Feisty as always aren't you Kasumi?" The newly named Kasumi just growled at Naruto, before she put up her weapon.

"You missed Mother's anniversary, Brother." She stated coldly, glaring at Naruto with hatred in her amethyst eyes. Naruto just shrugged as he walked past her without a care of what she said. "No offense...but I lost my Mother the moment you all threw me away like trash." Kasumi just glared at the blond and shouted.

"You know that's not true! If Father knew that-!" Naruto just turned and gave her a glare, causing her to become quiet. "_Father _threw me out because he thought I wouldn't amount to anything, and now look at me. The only TRUE Father..no..Family I've ever had was Jiraiya!" Naruto growled out, before he turned away and started to head toward a manor near the castle.

"Tell Father whatever you like, Kasumi. I don't give a damn what you do. I'm no longer associated to the Namikaze name, and you know it. The letters I get that ask me to come back I rip to shreds because I know they aren't meant. Normally I would make sure I would never have a chance of running into any of you...but unfortunately, I've been called by the Duke to show him a book I'm working on."

Kasumi just glared at Naruto, before turning away from and muttered hatefully. "Of course, your damned perverted books would have been a favorite of the Duke." She muttered, before she felt an icy glare on her back. She slowly turned to see Naruto glaring at her, before he shut his eyes after a moment.

"The book is about Jiraiya...A story based off him, Oh SMART one." Naruto ended sarcastically before he walked off, leaving a wide eyed Kasumi. As the blond waited for a gate to open from a watching guard, he slowly looked at his sister before shaking his head.

"For the record...Congratulations on becoming an Oracle Knight...I've been told you worked hard for it." Naruto said simply, before walking through the gate, leaving Kasumi to her thoughts, before she got onto the elevator heading down...thinking about what he said.

_The Oracle Knights...the military faction of the Order of Lorelai. A holy order dedicated to keeping the peace and the reading of the Score. Set to maintain the peace, the Order of Lorelai works with both nations to keep the peace, while reading the Score, hoping to see into the future itself. The leader of the Order of Lorelai was someone called a Fon Master...never without a Guardian._

_The Oracle Knights were led by the Six God-Generals...who were led by their Commandant...Fearsome fighters to ever be fought._

-/-/-Inside the Manor, The Drawing Room-/-/-/-/

One man and one woman with red hair, were discussing something with a man with light brown hair, when the door to the room opened, revealing a young man walking in. This person had long red hair traveling to his back, that spiked a little before two bangs went down across his front, wore a white coat with a black undershirt that showed off his stomach.

He had fingerless leather gloves, with leather straps on his hands, black pants and a leather belt. Black shoes accompanied those as his blue, with a tint of green, eyes looked at the man at the head of the table. "You called for me Father?"

The male with red hair nodded, before gesturing to a chair. "Yes I did Luke, please have a seat." The young man, Luke, nodded and sat down beside the light brown haired man, before turning to him and quickly asked. "Master Van, Are you here to train me today? I thought today wasn't a training day." Luke asked hastily, causing Van to smile and chuckle.

"We'll have time for that later, Luke. First we have to talk about something important." Luke seemed to frown, before nodding, as his father, Duke Fabre spoke up. "Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow." He stated, causing his son to widen his eyes. "What? Why?"

Van just smiled and looked at Luke. "You know that I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelai, correct?" Luke responded thoughtfully as he looked up. "Yeah...You said you're their commandant, right?" The knight nodded, replying. "Right. As the leader of the Knights, its my responsibility to protect Fon Master Ion."

The red head blinked, before scratching his head slightly. "Uh...what's a "Fon Master Ion?" The woman spoke up, a soft and slightly mirthful tone in her voice. "He's the leader of the Order of Lorelai." Luke made an 'O' with his mouth before he nodded as his Mother continued speaking. "Its thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kalmlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

Van nodded, and continued where she left off. "If Ion's predecessor Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today." Luke nodded absently, not really caring, while his Father spoke up again. "Unfortunately Ion has gone missing."

"Therefore I must attend to my duties as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion." Luke smashed his fist in the table slightly, not hard enough for a loud bang, but loud enough for the room to hear. "Hold on! You can't do that! If you go back home, who's gonna train me in swordsmanship!" Luke shouted out, which caused a glare from his Father.

However Van just laughed and waved it off. "Heh heh. I expected this from you, Luke. Don't worry Luke, I'll have one of my men stay here and train you until I come back to Kimlasca." Luke glared and shook his head. "But I want YOU to train me!" The Duke just stood up slightly, causing Luke to look at his Father.

"Don't be selfish like this Luke. Dorian General Grants will return soon enough. Besides, I think its high time you learned some patience...and this may help you in that regard!" Luke just growled before leaning his arm on the chair, and looking towards the wall while his Mother shook her head.

"Please, dear! You know what this child's been through! He's still traumatized from the kidnapping! Its no wonder he wouldn't want the consistencies in his life to change! He even lost his childhood memories...The poor thing, don't you feel for him?" The woman asked her husband, causing said man to sigh.

"You spoil him, Susanne." Van shrugged at their conversation before he said knowingly. "Still, a life locked in the solitude of someone's home is hardly easy." This caused Luke to growl before he spoke out. "Yeah, why does my uncle keep me locked up here anyway? I feel like a caged bird! I know Uncle is King, but still he thinks that gives him the right to order people around? It makes me mad."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, thinking the same thought. '_It kinda does give him the right...' _Before Susanne snapped out of it and shook her head. "Luke, my brother is only concerned for your safety. He's not trying to be cruel or mean. Just three more years Luke, then you can be free. Please just wait patiently."

Luke still had a sour look on his face which caused the knight to clap him on the shoulder. "Cheer up Luke! We'll train so hard today to make up for the entire time I'm gone...How's that sound?" Luke smiled brightly at that idea, which caused Van to laugh and stand up. "Duke, Milady: By your leave. We must begin his training if I am to depart in time."

The Duke nodded, and replied. "Of course, Thank you Dorian General." Said man just bowed and turned to leave while Luke got of his chair when a loud commotion was coming from the hallway.

"Stop! You can't go in there, the Duke is having an important meeting at the moment!" A male voice just met this with a bored tone. "Does it look like I care? Since when did my Master care either for that matter! Besides, he's expecting me so just let me in!" The obvious guard apparently refused, shouting.

"NO! You cannot go in there while the Duke is in a meeting!" The male voice just sighed, before he spoke up. "Okay then..." The guard sighed in relief...before the door started to shine while the guard shouted. "What are you doing..WAIT NO DON'T!" "**_Wind Blast!" _**The next thing everyone knew...a guard was flying through the door and smashing into the wall opposite of the door.

As a figure walked in, causing Van to draw his weapon and Luke to get ready for something a voice sounded out. "I know why Master always took the windows now...lowers the chances of complications." In walked in a blond in a green cloak, causing the Duke to do something uncharacteristic of someone of his stature...he face palmed.

"You are just like Jiraiya." Naruto laughed at that comment, before waving the Duke off as his wife finally recognized him. "Nah, if I was just like him I would have came in here with some instrument, declaring how legendary and awesome I am." The blond then turned his attention to a glaring Luke, and a surprised Van.

"Oh, hello General Grants. I didn't know you were in here, haha!" Naruto chuckled out, before smiling at them. "And you...Luke. Its been a while, I doubt you recognize me." Luke just sent a glare at him, before shouting at the blond. "What the hell are you doing in our house? You BROKE THE DOOR!"

Naruto turned to see the door was indeed broken, before he shrugged. "Oh? My bad. He blocked my way though! I would rather leave before I am noticed honestly." This caught the Duke's attention, causing him to stare at Naruto with surprise. "You still haven't resolved that issue? I had hoped to speak to you about how you have been since Jiraiya passed...You haven't been in so long."

This caught Luke's attention, since he didn't recognize the blond but the name Jiraiya was familiar so he thought about it for a moment as Van stared at the blond. "You really are his successor...he had no sense of privacy or patience...Just wanted to barge into a room, meeting or not." Naruto laughed in agreement, before he bowed toward Susanne.

"Its nice to see you again Lady Susanne, your letter was well received when he died...It helped me through the pain, and actually helped me choose what I would do." The woman just smiled and nodded. "Of course. Jiraiya was always friendly with us...and even helped us look for Luke when he was missing."

Naruto nodded, knowing that. His Godfather was everywhere and anywhere...His hand in just about everything. Finally Luke snapped up and pointed an accusing finger at the blond, causing him to look at Luke. "AHA! I know you now! You're the blond who always traveled with that perverted old man who would always stare at the female maids and write in that damned notebook of his!"

Everyone slowly stared at Luke's outburst, staring at him with unreadable eyes, before...everyone burst out laughing hysterically...or in the Duke's case, chuckling heavily. This caused the red head to blush in anger and embarrassment and was about to shout, when Naruto spoke up in between his laughter.

"Hahahah, oh oh oh...You described him perfectly...hahahah! Oh yes. You described Master Jiraiya perfectly, Luke. Hahahahah! Oh..been a while since I've laughed that hard." The blond laughed a little more after that, before the Duke finally calmed down and nodded.

"Luke, why don't you go on outside and train with Master Van? I would like to talk to Naruto privately if you do not mind." Luke nodded quickly, obviously excited about training with his Master, while Van just stared at the blond for a moment, who ignored it as he walked to the seat he used to occupy.

After a moment of staring, Van shook himself and walked out as Luke grinned and followed after him as the blond smiled at the Duke and Duchess. "Now that he's gone, I do believe you have a book for me." Duke Fabre stated clearly, causing his wife to spin around, shouting. "Excuse ME? You buy those perverted BOOKS?"

The husband actually panicked and shook his hands in front of him. "No no! Honey, please calm down..You misunderstand! I only wanted-!" The wife looked mad...a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she stared at her husband, but before she could say anything, a thick book slid along the table...in front of the couple.

It was a book with a red and white spine, and cover, showing it was a thick book, but not like a textbook or a history text. On the front cover was the image of a man with long spiky white hair, wearing a white and red robe with sandals. His eyes were closed as his hair seemed to be blowing in the wind, as it showed him above a cliff, at peace.

The title of the book stated. _**Tales of the Gallant Jiraiya.**_ The Duke slowly grabbed it, and smiled at it briefly. "He would be proud of this." The man stated, guessing what was written about the man's former master. Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head. "I hope so...I can only hope for that." Naruto said quietly, before he started to cough hard, and violently.

Both people, and a servant from the far wall got up, or ran toward him as the blond kept coughing horribly, before started to stop slowly. He kept on coughing, but they progressively got lighter and not as hard before the blond finally withdrew his hand, showing it had some blood on it, before he pulled out a napkin and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry about that." The blond whispered hoarsely, before he coughed once more, fixing his voice. "Forgive me, I thought my medicine was still in effect." This caught the attention of the wife, before Duke Fabre sat back down with a sigh. "So, I was wrong when I assumed you found a cure for yourself."

The blond just shook his head and smiled at the couple as the servant brought a glass of water. "No, sorry. Jiraiya tried looking for a cure all over, but never found anything...the only thing we found were some pills and medicines that keep it under control." Susanne frowned and stared sadly at their blond guest.

"That's no way to live for someone as young as you!" Susanne exclaimed sadly, causing Naruto to smile at her, before taking out a red pill and popping it in his mouth, before drinking some water to make it go down. After that was done, the blond stood up and smiled at them.

"Lady Susanne, I agree it is slightly troublesome to live like this, however...I was expected to die when I was 8, and here I am. Trust me when I say that I don't plan on keeling over anytime soon either." He stated with a smile. "Thank you for having me, and I hope you enjoy the book, Duke Fabre...Now by your leave, I must be off before word spreads of my arrival!" The blond stated with a smile.

They both returned the smile, before the Duke nodded. "Of course, but Naruto...don't be a stranger. We must talk more, more than we do anyway." Naruto sighed before he shrugged, turning to walk out the door. "I'll try, but I try to avoid Baticul as much as possible. Farewell Mr. and Mrs. Fabre."

He started to open the door, when a song started to echo around them...all around the house actually. It was a beautiful song, more like a type of hymn as Naruto started to blink his eyes. '_What is this? A fonic hymn? Ugh...getting sleepy.' _He slowly turned to see Susanne falling asleep on the table, while the Duke was glaring at the training grounds.

"Luke...stay...safe!" Naruto, having known what happened seven years ago, channeled Fonons through his body to make himself slightly more resistant to the sleeping effect as he opened the door to the training grounds. He saw Luke on his knees, some other blond guy laying on the ground, and Van staring at a woman with light brown hair.

Naruto blinked once, then twice, as he stared at the VERY familiar woman, before he grinned. '_AHA! I was CORRECT! We would see each other so soon!...Just didn't expect it like this.' _The blond reached in his coat, and pulled out two fon tech guns. They were both green with wings above the handle. A blue serpent snaked itself along toward the holes in the guns as he opened fire at the group.

This caused the woman to jump to the side, as Luke just fell backwards, screaming "AHH!" As the Commandant just spun and block the attacks with his sword. However when they looked over to where the attack came from no one was there...before a whistle was heard, and above the intruder, was Naruto, his guns pointed at the woman.

"Hello again! Nice seeing you so soon, isn't it? Oh but you didn't believe me when I told you this...Do you believe me now though?" The blond laughed at her dumbfounded reaction, before she threw a dagger at him, as he shot at her. The woman dodged as the dagger flew past Naruto's face before she ran toward Van.

"Prepare to die Traitor!" She yelled as she ran at him, while Van readied himself, before Luke slowly got in the way, his wooden sword drawn as he struck at the woman, causing her to raise her staff to block, shouting. "Leave Master Van alone, damn it!" While a wooden sword versus a metal weapon of any kind would normally lose...Naruto saw something he didn't expect.

Power started to explode from the duo, before a slight ringing noise was heard. Van was surprised, before he whispered. "No! This is..." Naruto was equally surprised as he recognized what it was as the woman shouted. "No! The Seventh Fonons are reacting with each other!" While the red head was slightly confused. "What the hell is this?"

The ringing got louder, and Naruto grinned. '_An adventure indeed...A Hyperesonance!' _He thought excitedly before he ran toward the duo, as they exploded into white light, shooting off into the air as they traveled to a new area, unaware of a third companion they carried off with them.

-/-/-/End-/-/-/

**Hoped you liked it :D. And if not, oh well. Lol If you have questions, which I am sure you might, let me address a few right here and now.**

**First and Foremost, I'm going to make this Clear, CRYSTAL CLEAR...Other characters from the Naruto world WILL Play a role, Not a lot, but several will make an appearance and have some sort of part to play, but who will they be? Well you'll just have to wait for them to appear lol.**

**The events with Naruto's family is going to be addressed slowly and be told throughout some of the story. I'm not going to reveal it all at once like some stories do...And trust me, I've been thinking hard on how to pull that off.  
**

**Naruto is going to know things that others won't know for a while many times in this story...After all, Jiraiya was his family...So we all know how that's going to turn out..Kinda xD.**

**Oh yeah...He's a long-range fighter in case you don't see that...but he isn't going to be like a useless person in close combat either, so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about not being active lately...I WILL DO BETTER!**

**This was the Writer of Fantasy.  
**


	2. From Enemies to Companions

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the slight delay, I had hoped to get this out sooner, but...eh I slightly forgot, lol. Anyway. I want to say I thank everyone who reviewed, and quite honestly was surprised that it got 6 reviews in such a short time.**

**Glad people seem to like it, though technically that chapter has been released for a while. Regardless of this, I am glad people enjoyed it and so hear is the second chapter!**

**Now I want to warn you...The characters may seem a LITTLE OOC, and hopefully I got the timeline correct...if not, well my bad. Also, if there is a website or something that you can go to, to look up the names of all the monsters or something, can someone tell me? If not, I just may just describe them as best as I can, and call them creature or something they resemble.**

**So, to the readers of this fic, Here is Chapter 2 of Tales of the Blond Traveler!**

**I do not own anything concerning Naruto or Tales of the Abyss, or anything this may or may not crossover into. They belong to their respecful owners.**

**Chapter 2: From Enemies to Companions.  
**

A bright flash of light, along with an intense ringing sound rung through the air as three people crashed into an empty field beside a cliff, an area of beautiful flowers all around. After the three people hit the ground, it revealed to be Naruto, Luke, and the mysterious woman. After a moment of silence and peace, Naruto and the woman both jumped up and faced each other, weapons drawn.

"You know, when I said we would be seeing each other again, I hadn't expected it to be with weapons drawn, my dear." Naruto said with a smile, obviously not very worried as the woman just stared at him with hard eyes. "Why are you here?" She shouted at him coldly, and Naruto just kept up his smile.

He didn't make any sort of reply, but barely moved his arm, causing the woman to throw a knife at him. Naruto avoided it, before shooting at her leg which in caused her to jump away. Naruto ran toward her as fast as he could, while she grabbed a few more knives and threw them at the blond, who shot them out of the air before jumping up and getting in her face.

"I'm not your enemy here, Tear! You should know that by now or I would have already finished this!" Naruto shouted at her, before bringing his guns to block a strike for his head by the staff Tear wielded. "How do you know my name? We never introduced ourselves!" She hissed, causing an unexpected reaction.

A grin, a taunting grin adorned the blond's face as he closed his eyes in a upside down u shape...before a foot smashed into her ribs. Tear gasped in pain, as she went down into the unforgiving dirt and Naruto landed beside, sighing in relief. '_Oh thank goodness that caught her off guard.' _He shook his head, before walking over to Tear as she tried to regain her breath.

Naruto put his foot on her back, and pointed his gun at her head before saying calmly. "Tear Grants, Proud member of the Order of Lorelai, Locrian Sergeant in the Order's Intelligence Division. Sixteen years of age, and a Seventh Fonist of considerable talent. You are an excellent soldier, unfortunately a horrible companion with a heart of ice." Tear blinked as the blond sounded...disappointed at the end statement, before she glared.

"How do you know me? Who are...-" Naruto laughed loudly before shaking his head. "Who I am doesn't matter at the moment. I do not know what caused you to attack General Van only moments ago, but I can assure you of this. He isn't here, and I am definitely not your target. So...before you get all violent again, I want you to look around us and tell me if we should be fighting." Naruto calmly explained.

He stared down at Tear, until she nodded hesitantly, and Naruto smile grew, before removing his foot off her back and walking away. The soldier remained on the ground for a moment, before steadily getting to her feet, and looking around. Almost immediately she noticed they probably weren't anywhere near Baticul that was certain.

The grass seemed different here, not to mention the objects all around them were slightly unfamiliar, and there wasn't a presence of anyone else nearby at the moment. The sun was also different...it was almost gone from their view, showing it was almost night time, and saying they weren't anywhere near where they used to be.

'_Where are we...?' _Tear thought to herself, before a loud snap was heard. She spun to see Naruto falling to the ground after trying to jump high into a tree. For whatever reason, she did not know. However, as if sensing her staring, the blond spoke up. "I was going to see if I recognized anything from a higher vantage point...No such luck, heh!" He chuckled before turning and smiling at her.

Naruto noticed she still stared at him with cautious eyes, which he really couldn't blame her for...He did just point a gun at her, and basically had her life in his hands not a few moments ago. He chuckled to himself, and flashed a disarming smile, before turning to see a still unconscious Luke.

"Tear, while I find it hard to believe, I do need to ask...What WERE you doing there? Were you sent to kidnap the Duke's son, Luke? Or was it for something else? I will admit, I have a guess but I need to make sure before pointing fingers." Naruto said plainly, gesturing at the fallen Luke.

He turned to see Tear looking slightly down, before she met his eyes with a glare. "Its none of your concern...Now let me ask you a question...Who ARE you? You've never told me your name, yet you seem to know mine...Slightly an unfair advantage you hold here, Mr..." Naruto just answered her with a smile, before looking to see the Sun was going down and night was here.

"I think its time we woke up our third companion." Naruto ran toward the still unconscious form of Luke, and grinned. He nudged him with his foot, and got no response. Tear was glaring at the blond who didn't answer her question before irately saying. "What are you doing to him? That's not how you wake someone up!"

Naruto stopped kicking Luke's ribs, and turned to Tear, and nodded. "You're absolutely right! I know just what to do!" He looked down at Luke, before a smirk graced his face as he said. "Time to rise and shine Luke! WAKE UP!" Naruto smashed his foot in Luke's stomach, causing an immediate reaction.

Luke sat up quickly, causing the blond to stumble backwards and fall over as he coughed hard, trying to breath at the same time. "WHAT THE *Cough cough* HELL! What the hell did you do?" Luke shouted-coughed as Naruto jumped back up, and smiled at the royal teen. "Why, I woke you up!"

"Like hell you did! You almost broke my ribs you idiot blond!" Naruto just smiled at him, before a whack across his head sent him stumbling forward. "Ow!" Naruto turned to see a ticked off Tear with her staff in her hands, glaring at him. "That's not how you wake someone up! We don't even know if he's hurt or not!"

Naruto blinked, before turning to the still coughing and very angry Luke, and smiled. "I think he's fine! He's not bleeding or in complete agony...And he sure is breathing just fine, all in all perfect health for the moment!" Naruto stated clearly, unaware of the angry duo. One because he hurt him, the other because of his tactlessness.

"Anyway, we shouldn't be worried about me and what I'm doing to you two...What we should be worried about is...Where the hell are we?" Naruto stated, suddenly serious as he looked around at the surrounding life. None of them seemed to recognize any of the plants or surrounding landmarks and the blond continued.

"I don't think we should stay here too long either, because we're no where near a city anymore, which means..." Naruto pointed one of his guns at some bushes, and fired. A noise was heard, something non-human as it gurgled and moaned...and a boar looking thing fell out of the bushes, dead, a hole in its head.

"Monsters." Tear said calmly, not very surprised as Luke stared at the dead thing in shock. "What-what is that!" The noble asked, not really understanding what was happening, as Naruto turned to look at him sadly, before smirking. "That is a monster, a beast that naturally inhabits the wilder lands of the world. Some monsters have been employed in the military of both Malkuth and Kimlasca." Naruto explained, before he threw a glance at Tear.

'_Not to mention _'her'_ and the family of monster tamers.' _The blond thought as he stared at Tear, knowing something he shouldn't and Tear knew it...Her reply to his stare was a cold glare that confused Luke, until he spoke up. "Well then, shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, get out of here!" He shouted.

Tear and Naruto both looked at him, and nodded. "Of course we should Luke! But, think about it...a whole new world that your not used to...Don't you want to explore?" Naruto asked quickly, happily smiling at Luke confused stare. "Oh I know you haven't left your house since the incident...So why not explore while you can?" The gunman asked, gesturing all around them.

"We do not have time for that." Tear stated quickly, walking in between the two males, before looking at Luke. "I am sorry I brought you out here...but do not worry, I will return you home as quickly as possible." Luke stared at her, distrusting her, but not with much choice. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple." Naruto spoke up, causing Luke to look at him and seeing he was pointing into the forest. "I hear a stream. Bodies of water head toward the ocean...unless their man made, of course. So if we follow the water...We'll make it to a Port, and then its home sweet home for you, noble boy!" The blond explained smiling at Luke, who glared at him.

"...Alright." He agreed and Naruto nodded. "I suggest you keep your weapons close, Luke...Let's move out then!" Naruto said cheerfully, as they walked onward...a slightly strange group of 'enemies' now companions.

The trio walked deeper into the strange area they were in, and as they went deeper they came across a stream that split the forest. The forest was filled with life, flowers blooming all over, along with herbs and trees. Several animals scattered from them as they walked through calmly, warily looking around for signs of an attack.

Luke spoke up, as they walked ahead, addressed to Tear. "Hey, lady...Why did you attack Master Van, anyway? You called him traitor, but how is he one and your not when you attacked him?" Luke questioned, demanded, causing Tear to just ignore him. "Hey! I'm asking you a question, damn it!"

Naruto was laughing silently to himself as Luke tried to pry an answer from Tear, shaking his head at him in pity. '_He'll die before he gets an answer more than likely.' _The writer thought, before shaking his head and pulling out a journal, the same one he was reading earlier that day and pulled out a pen as he started to write in it.

Luke, still pestering the brunette, widened his eyes as she turned and glared at him coldly...A chill running down the noble's spine. "My business is my own, Luke fon Fabre, I suggest you leave it alone for now! If I want to tell you, I'll tell you." She stated, causing Luke to gulp and nod his head.

As Tear turned around, Naruto spoke up. "Quiet...Everybody hold still." The other two stopped, and looked toward the blond as he looked around, some trees was on both sides of them and bushes flanked the path up ahead. Tear looked around for anything out of the ordinary, while Luke just stared at the blond.

"Why are we stopping? Its not like there's anything out here...Hell, we haven't seen a single monster since we came." Luke stated, annoyed that they weren't moving and Naruto shook his head. "Be quiet Luke! Something is coming..." Naruto explained seriously, causing the red head to look at him, surprised.

The bushes started to rustle in front of them, and Naruto drew his guns, staring hard at the bushes, before he shouted. "Here they come! Get ready Luke, this is going to be your first Life-and-Death battle!" Several monsters came from the bushes, all of them slightly weird. They were all small and blue, big eyes adorned their blue bodies and sharp leaves were on their head.

"These are dangerous...? Seriously?" Luke started to laugh, lowering his sword as he shook his head before he was shoved out of the way as a leaf flew through the air stabbing itself into a tree. Luke gaped at it, staring at the leaf in shock, before returning to look at the monsters. "Luke...Never underestimate...anything." Naruto said calmly, a line of blood falling down his cheek as Tear looked at them both.

"Wh-what the...How did you..." Luke started, before Naruto shook his head. "Now is not the time. Get ready, for now is the time for combat!" Naruto raised his guns as Tear started to sing a fonic hymn, while Luke looked at them confused...before he nodded and charged forward.

The monsters made strange noises, as they approached the trio, leaves flew through the air as they tried to harm their targets before Luke slashed downward clumsily. His target jumped away as two more jumped and flipped themselves, aiming to use their leaves as a type of melee weapon...before two bangs blasted them back into the bushes.

Naruto grinned as he opened fire at the monsters, trying to keep them pinned and let Luke fight in the front lines, before several snaps were heard and the blond turned to see two more of the boar monsters looking at the area, before seeing the humans. "Damn." Naruto cursed before he started to fire at them.

The song Tear was singing echoed through the area, before she shouted. "**_Nightmare!" _**An aura of darkness took over on the ground beneath one of the blue creatures, before inhuman screams echoed around the creature as skulls of darkness pounded it from underneath, while to others it sounded as faint whispers.

This spell distracted one of creatures, letting Luke cut it in half, before he was slashed in the leg by another one, injured from Naruto's bullets. "Nnrgh...You little-!" Luke punted it, causing it to smash against a tree before he stabbed at another, missing and having to block. Gunshots from behind distracted no one as Naruto ran around the boars, trying to keep them away from the spell casting Tear.

One of the boars roared, bleeding from several wounds as it rushed the blond, who jumped away from it, while the second charged at him while he was landing. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he landed, before spinning, lashing out with the handle of his gun and hit in the face, stunning it for a moment, before kicking it away from. The blond winced it pain at how tough their skin was to human hands, before he grinned, shutting his eyes.

"I don't have time for the likes of you! See ya around!" His guns started to glow as he shot directly in front of the boars, causing the ground to erupt into dirt, before bringing his arms in a X, and a circle formed beneath him, shining with a green color. The dirt started to clear and the boars were rushing as Naruto kept up his smile, before he turned and pointed his right arm out, gun aimed at the charging boar monsters...and a circle appeared.

"_**Wind Blast!" **_He pulled the trigger, and a blast of wind blew through the area, causing the two boars to fly into the stream, their cries sounding through the area. Naruto sighed as he shook his head, before looking to see Luke cutting through the rest of the enemies as Tear sent hymns at them to help.

The blond walked toward them as they finished up, and the trio all looked at each other. "That was fun." Naruto said cheerfully, smiling at them. A glare was sent to him by Luke who said. "How was THAT fun? We just fought a monster ambush! How is that considered fun at all!" Naruto just laughed, before Tear looked around.

"We should move farther ahead, then I can heal everyone's wounds and we can rest for a moment." Tear said quickly, and everyone nodded as they walked ahead. As they walked farther in, they arrived in a clearing beside the stream, here they stopped and a light formed around Tear, as she pointed her hands at Luke.

"**_First Aid!" _**Luke's wound started to close up in front of their very eyes, shocking the bearer of said wound, and making Naruto whistle. "Wow..." Luke whispered, as Naruto nodded at Tear as she did the same to him. After they were all healed, Tear was breathing slightly heavier, and Naruto looked to see Luke, who was unaccustomed to combat, seemed energetic...but it was a ruse.

"Let's rest a little longer you two...don't be ashamed if you must rest." Naruto stated warmly, as he sat on the ground, and stared at the starry skies. The other two reluctantly sat down too, Luke sprawled out all over, and Tear sitting with her legs crossed. Naruto shook his head, and looked back at the sky.

The three sat in silence for several moments, resting their bodies before the writer spoke up. "Hey...None of us have ever formally been introduced, have we? We know our names...Well Luke doesn't know yours." Naruto looked at Tear, before he continued. "But anyway, let's introduce ourselves formally..."

Naruto straightened himself and put his hand in between all of them. "Names Naruto, Third Fonist, Gunman, and Writer Extraordinaire!" The last was jokingly put, before he smiled. "I am a writer though."

Luke looked at him confusedly...before he shook his hand and said. "Luke fon Fabre, Apprentice to Master Van, Swordsman...Noble." Luke then muttered "_This is slightly pointless." _Naruto ignored it though as he offered a hand to Tear.

Tear just stared at it...before rolling her eyes slightly and shaking it. "Tear. Seventh Fonist." One of the men waited for more, but Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Well, looks like we know each other now...And we'll be traveling together till Luke gets home!" The other two looked at him in confusion, causing the blond to frown.

"What? You thought I wasn't going to come or something?" He asked, staring at them questioningly. "Well...when we traveled together, you kept looking at the direction of Baticul with apprehension...I honestly didn't think you would want to go back after being there." Tear explained, shaking her head.

Luke glanced at both of them before shrugging. "I really don't care who comes and goes, I just want to get back home...This is so much work!" The red head then blinked, before looking at Naruto. "Also, didn't you tell Father that you wanted to leave Baticul as soon as possible? Why would you go back...?"

Naruto sighed at both of them before shaking his head at them, and laughing. "I don't like going to Baticul, I will admit that freely. However, if I didn't assist an old friend of my Master, then I would be disappointing him. I can't very well put his memory to shame doing that, now can I?" The blond asked rhetorically, smiling at them.

Neither of his companions seemed to notice the sad look in his eye, or if they did they didn't ask, but Luke yawned for a moment, before laying on the ground completely. "I'm tired...think we can take a nap? Its not a bed, but I am not traveling in the dark anymore...Don't want anymore surprises!" He shouted the end, before closing his eyes.

Tear looked ready to shout at him, when Naruto shook his head. "Let him rest. We can stay here for a few hours. Its gotta be hard on him...thrust so suddenly out of his comfort zone and having to deal with things he was so used to dealing with easily...Its not an easy experience." Naruto said sadly, before standing up.

"Go ahead and rest Tear, I'll take the first watch...and if you don't mind, I'll wake you in an few hours...It shouldn't be too long till dawn hopefully." Naruto explained, causing the brunette to think about it for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright...don't forget to wake us should something occur." Tear ordered, before laying her head down and shutting her eyes. Naruto watched her for a moment, before shaking his head. '_She's almost my age...and to be so cold to others.' _The blond then blinked and looked at the sky.

'_Wonder if I would have been the same...if I had to raise myself without you, Master...' _He thought solemnly, before he looked out at the forest. "Its so quiet. Should I be worried or not?" He wondered aloud, before he shrugged and reached into his coat and pulled out a book, different from what he had earlier.

He opened it to reveal pictures of him and Jiraiya, and smiled at it, glancing at each picture for a moment, before turning to the middle of the book. Writing was inscribed on these pages and Naruto slowly took out a pen and started to write. After writing a small thing in it, he smiled at it and nodded.

_Number 5: Follow this little adventure to the very end...Back to Baticul._

"Another thing to add to my small list of things to accomplish." Naruto whispered, before shutting the book and grabbing his pocket, yanking a pouch out of it, and opened it and letting the contents fall into his hands.

Three green and red pills fell out of it, and the blond frowned. '_Damn...Three left. I wonder, will I be able to last on three until getting to someone who can make these?' _Naruto stared at them for a long moment, that one thought fluttering through his head, before he took one and swallowed it.

He winced as it went down his throat, and coughed for a moment. After he finally calmed down he resumed what he was supposed to be doing, while putting the remaining two pills into the pouch.

'_No time for me to be worried about myself...I have two others to watch out for, ha.' _He thought with a quiet laugh, before he took up his position, and looked out into the dark forest.

-/-/-/-/Several Hours later-/-/-/-/-/

An hour and a half before dawn broke, Naruto had woken Tear and let them switch positions. Naruto had let her sleep longer because he didn't really feel like waking her up before she had enough sleep...He wasn't really bothered by short rest periods. After dawn broke out, Tear woke the blond, who in turn said he would wake up their resident noble.

"Hey Luke, wake up." Naruto calmly said, standing over the still sleeping teen. "Mm..go away..." Luke mumbled, obviously still asleep. Naruto twitched, before kicking his side...but nothing happened except Luke rolling away. Naruto looked toward Tear, who stared back questioningly. "What?"

"May I do whatever is necessary to wake up our sleeping beauty?" Naruto asked politely, causing the brunette to blink with her lone visible eye. "Uh...Yeah." Naruto smiled and turned to the sleeping Luke, walking to be in front of him. "Okay...You asked for it, Luke!" Naruto kicked Luke straight in the stomach, causing the teen to wake up instantly, coughing and wheezing for air.

"-cough- Wh-what the he-hell was -cough cough- that for?" Luke coughed out angrily, as he struggled for oxygen in his lungs and Naruto was laughing and walking away. "Mornin' sleepyhead! You need to get up, we're getting out of this forest today, if possible!" Naruto explained happily as he walked away.

Luke sent a glare at his back, while Tear sighed and walked past the injured noble. "Hurry up." She ordered as she walked past, and Luke growled as he ran after them, clutching his stomach.

When he caught up to the smiling blond, he shouted in his ear angrily. "Why the hell do you keep kicking me, especially just to wake me up!" Naruto idly looked at him, and closed his eyes in a smile. "Because its funny." Luke twitched, and seriously thought about throwing a punch at him, when Naruto spoke up again.

"If you think that's a bad way to wake up...I could always wake you up like my Master would wake me up!" Tear threw him an idle glance at the word Master and listened closely, as Luke looked at him confusedly. "How would he wake you up?" He wasn't entirely sure he would like the answer when Naruto sent him a strange grin.

"My Master would hit me with some varying heavy object to wake me up and get me to move...He said it was all to build 'character' but I think it was just he found it funny!" Naruto explained, before laughing as he walked onward, ignoring their dumbfounded looks before he spoke up again.

"Come on you two! We need to get out of here, and standing their gawking isn't getting us moving." Naruto laughed as the two caught up to him. The three companions continued onward through the forest before seeing trees start to gradually thin out, and sunlight was starting to flood the area more and more.

"Is that..." "I think it is..." Luke started and Naruto answered, before Tear nodded and they ran ahead, exiting the mysterious place they had been traveling in, seeing the open plains in front of them.

"We're out of there! Finally!" Luke shouted as Naruto laughingly nodded, before looking around. The place seemed slightly familiar, the landscape anyway...But he wasn't sure why it was. The blond glanced around as Luke looked around himself. "So...Where's Baticul?" Tear sighed at him and shook her head.

"We have to follow the water, you will have to be patient Luke...It may be a while before we get you home." Tear explained, causing the noble to groan and shake his head. "Oh come on! Can't we just, oh I don't know, go back to Baticul the same way we left it!" Tear sent him an icy glare and a voice far away from them spoke up.

"Luke...the world doesn't work that way...We came here by chance, or fate...whatever you believe in. But we have bigger problems than that...I know where we are...I know EXACTLY Where we are." Naruto spoke up, causing the arguing duo to turn and see him picking red flowers from the ground...a sad expression on his face.

"How do you know that?" Tear asked curiously, staring at the blond who just looked sadly at the flowers. "These are her favorite...They only grow in this area, around this valley...This is Tataroo Valley." Naruto replied sadly, causing Tear to widen her eyes, and Luke to just ask. "So? What's so special about 'Tataroo Valley'? I've never heard of it."

Naruto chuckled and was about to answer when a noise was heard. The trio looked around and saw a road paving through the grass. The noise continued to increase, and it sounded like the clopping of animal's feet, and the distinct sound of wheels before Luke widened his eyes. "I think that's a coach!"

Indeed as they got closer, a coach, or wagon was going down the road causing the three companions to run toward it. "Think we can get a ride?" Luke asked as they ran toward it, and Naruto stopped running, and started to close his eyes as the other two tried to run up to it on foot.

"**_Turbulence!" _**A magic circle appeared a little ways in front of the coach, and a small black of wind, in the form of a swirling dust cloud took form, causing the animals to immediately panic and stop, almost tipping the wagon over as it skidded to stop. Tear looked shocked, while Luke spun to see a chuckling Naruto before he grinned.

"That's one way to stop a wagon!" Luke shouted before running toward it, Naruto close behind as Tear still looked shocked and slightly angry. '_A selfish brat...and a man who takes drastic actions..' _She blew a sigh, before running onward after them as a fearful man emerged from coach.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't have anything valuable on me...I was just coming back from delivering things to Chesedonia!" The group was slightly confused, as the man looked at them, getting short brown hair out of his eyes. "Aren't you bandits?"

The three blinked, before they shook their heads, Naruto laughing in reply. "Ahahah..uh, No. We are just three simple travelers, needing assistance in getting to a town." Naruto smoothly explained, not necessarily a lie as Tear nodded her head in agreement.

The man visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh...is that so? That's a relief. I was afraid you were the Dark Wings." The name caused Tear and Luke to look at each other in confusion as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the name. "Dark Wings? I must say we are not familiar with the name."

The man sent him a disbelieving look but seeing as how they were all serious, he sighed. "Where have you been? The Dark Wings are a group of thieves that seem to hit both Kimlasca and Malkuth. They usually target nobles or higher payed merchants, but I wouldn't put it past them to hijack any old coach!" The man muttered angrily, before he shook his head.

"They are really only three of them, or at least three most seen. Led by a woman, and accompanied by two men." The trio looked at each other, slightly aware of how he would make that mistake, before Luke shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, sir, do you think you can let us ride in your vehicle till we reach the capital? We're extremely tired and I for one, would not mind riding in a coach." Naruto blew a sigh as he shook his head, while Tear shook her head also as the man looked toward Luke.

"Do you have money?" Luke looked surprised as the man shook his head. "Look, I can't run a charity run...I need money, I'm running behind on a few things to keep my business afloat, and these jobs aren't cutting it." Luke, not really understanding, nodded and said. "Sure, how much?"

'_Here it comes.' _The man was counting his fingers and answered calmly. "25,000 Gald." Luke looked ready to nod, when he said. "Per person." Naruto sighed at that. '_Damn! If only he had said 15,000 per person, I could have payed that now.' _Luke didn't seem to put off at that offer, and nodded.

"Sure, I can get that type from Father as soon as we get to the capital." The noble stated, before he started to walk toward the coach when an arm blocked his path, and the owner shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do. I can't wait for that...I need to be paid upfront, you know, now. For all I know, you could say you have the money and when we arrive...You'd leave without paying me." He explained, causing Luke to twitch in annoyance, and Naruto walked up to the man.

"Is there anyway we could get you to lower the price...Just a little? I'm sure any amount of money would be beneficial to you, would it not?" The blond asked politely, but the man still shook his head. "No, what I asked for is going to remain the same, no matter what. Either you pay, or you walk."

Naruto sighed and was about to reach into his pocket when Tear walked up to the man, a sad look in her eye as she unwrapped something from around her neck. It was a necklace with a beautiful blue crystal, similar to a sapphire. She handed it to the man who looked at it with wide eyes. "Will that be enough?"

The man examined it for a few moments, before seeing it was very high quality, and apparently a rare stone. It seemed in almost pristine condition and made the man wonder. '_If I can go to the right people...I could make more than what I was asking for from them!' _He thought excitedly, before nodding.

"Yes this will do. Come aboard then you three, its time we get rolling." The three nodded as the man opened a door for them to enter, as Luke turned to Tear and nodded. "Thanks Tear!" He said gratefully, obviously not noticing anything out of the ordinary with her, while Naruto sighed and shook his head.

Tear didn't move, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to look and see Naruto shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm not what it was from or how important it was to you, but trust me when I say we appreciate it...Actually let me say I appreciate it anyway." He corrected with a smile.

Tear looked at him for a moment, before the faintest of smiles was shown before it vanished not long after and she went in, causing the blond to chuckle. '_So she can smile, that's good.' _The gunman thought, before he too walked on board, and it took off not long after, heading down the road as the trio relaxed in the coach.

-/-/-/-/Twenty Minutes Later-/-/-/-/

Luke was staring out the window of the coach, arm resting on the edge as the wind blew across his face, while Tear was sitting upright beside him. Across from them was Naruto standing, leaned against the wall, unaffected by the bouncing vehicle as he read a book that seemed to be called Icha Icha.

The brunette was sending the blond a glare, while said blond just ignored it, pen in his mouth as he read it. Luke payed them no mind, mainly because he had no idea what was in said book. "Hmm...No that's wrong." A scribbling noise was heard before "I need to work on that." Another scribble...and this kept on for several minutes, before Luke looked at the book with the odd title.

"Hey...Naruto." Naruto gazed at the noble, who gestured at the book. "What is that anyway? Like, anything interesting." Naruto rose an eyebrow, and started to laugh loudly. "Interesting? I can assure you this book more than likely will hold your attention better than any book you have ever read!"

Luke looked curious, standing up to stare at the blond. "Really? That's a slightly high claim, I've never really liked books." Naruto grew a grin that one would see on a prankster or a trickster and nodded. "Sure! Of course this will, why? You want to read it?" He asked. Luke nodded and slowly reached out for it when Tear spoke up.

"Give him that book, and you will BOTH learn what the word castrate means." Naruto laughed at the very serious threat while Luke paled considerably, taking another look at the book. '_What type of book would warrant that type of reaction?' _"Oh come on now Tear, he's almost an adult isn't he? Surely he wouldn't mind seeing a look into the adult world?"

Tear sent him a glare that would put most, if not all, men who saw in a fearful state, but Naruto just laughed and nodded. "Alright alright, sheesh. I was only kidding anyway." The blond lied, and the stare he was receiving from both told him neither of them believed it one bit.

'_Ah, Why can't I be in the company of a perverted woman for once?' _The blond wondered to himself before a loud noise caught their attention. It sounded like a rumbling noise, like something moving...Something huge, or a powerful engine of some sort. They all looked out the window to see another coach being chased by...

...A giant landship. The landship was a bronze-goldish color and had several cannons and turrets on it. It seemed to have fonic glyphs on it also as it chased the coach towards a bridge.

"What is that?" Luke shouted and the driver/owner replied. "Its the Tartarus! And its chasing the Dark Wings!" They kept going as they watched spectacle, the pursued coach going across a bridge and the landship was set to follow when several barrels fell out of the coach, before subsequently detonating the bridge, destroying it.

The coach continued onward while the landship tried to stop itself, which it did as the driver sighed. "Looks like the Malkuth military is as impressive as ever." The driver stated, causing Luke to turn a wide eye at the landship, but Naruto covered his mouth with his hand. "Yes. They are very impressive. Tell me driver, where are we headed?"

"We're headed toward Engeve, but after I make a stop there, we'll head to the Capital, Grand Chokmah." Luke's eyes were like saucers now, and was struggling in his spot, and the blond sent Tear a glance before Naruto replied.

"I see, thank you then." Naruto stated, before he removed his hand from Luke's mouth. "What the hell! We're in Malkuth!" He hissed, afraid to yell and Naruto nodded as Tear sighed.

"Looks like we transported all the way from Kimlasca to Malkuth...This is bad." She stated before shaking her head. "We'll have to be careful in this place." Tear explained while Luke was still angry. "How in the world did we get in Malkuth! And WHY Malkuth!" He sent a glare at Tear, before snapping out "How do I know you WEREN'T trying to kidnap me? Because it sure seems like it right now!"

The soldier sent him a slightly surprised look, before Naruto cut in. "Luke, calm yourself. Whatever Tear's intentions were, they weren't aimed at you, trust me. I was there, I was paying attention." '_Barely' _"Besides, We both said we would get you back home regardless the cost. You may think we lie, or have our ends in this situation, and who knows we might." A smile graced his face as he looked toward the noble.

"But...We will get you home, so what if we're in Malkuth? If we keep your identity hidden, and make it to a port, its smooth sailing from there." Naruto explained, causing the duo to stare at him in slight shock. "Wow...You can be serious." Luke said bluntly, causing Naruto to face-fault into the ground.

"Of course I can be!" He retorted angrily, before the blond sighed. "They knocked out the bridge into Kimlasca." Luke pointed behind them slowly..."That bridge?" Two nods showed the answer, and Luke looked down at the ground. '_Mother...Father...' _

"Here we are! Engeve!" The trio looked to see a town coming in the distance, and Naruto frowned. "We're here sooner than expected. I was hoping we could come up with a plan on how to proceed from here." He explained before he shut his eyes. Tear sent him a glance and asked a question.

"What is wrong Naruto...You seem like your distracted, ever since you found those red flowers." The blond just shook his head. "Its nothing, do not worry." Tear's stare made him know she didn't think that at all. "Okay...Then how do you know so much about the area...You knew the area just by one landmark...as if you lived here or something."

The blond didn't reply at all, before he jumped out of the wagon unexpectedly, causing the duo to jump to their feet. "I'll meet you two in Engeve! I have something that needs to be done outside of town...Luke, don't get in any trouble and Tear dear, don't be too hard on our little noble!" Naruto said with a fake tear going down his eye, as if he was saying goodbye to loved ones.

Both of them were twitching as Naruto got smaller, and went into the town, similar thoughts going through their heads. '_I'm going to hurt him.' _Naruto laughed at them, before he started to walk northward, toward the forests.

-/-/-/-/Engeve-/-/-/-/-

The party of Tear and Luke got out of the coach as the driver stopped it, turning to see only two passengers. He blinked several times and opened a mouth to ask where the third went "He decided to leave already before we got into town." Tear answered quickly, causing the man to shrug.

"Well, no skin off my nose. So, are you all still heading toward the capital or are you staying here? Either way, I need to do a few things here, so I suggest you decide quickly."

Luke shook his head while Tear decided to talk. "No, I think me and my companion will just stay here. Thank you for your assistance sir." She thanked him while looking longingly at his pocket, and the man scratched his head sheepishly. "No thanks necessary, really! You guys paid, and I said I would take you if I did."

The duo nodded as the man sighed, before walking away, sending them a wave goodbye. There was no need for names, their business was done together. Luke turned to his cold companion and asked. "So...Now what?" Tear grabbed her chin in thought as she looked around. "Well...First thing is we wait for Naruto...Unless he decides to leave us or something. We can't stay here too long, lest someone finds out who you are."

Luke nodded, looking around in a slight panic. "Yeah." Distrust evident in his eyes as Tear looked at him in slight curiousity, before she shook her head. "The main problem is getting back to Baticul." As if he was about to ask why, the brunette answered the unasked question. "I doubt you have a passport on you, Luke. I still have mine, and I know Naruto has one, but you don't."

Luke frowned at that, knowing it was true. "But why would I need a passport?" Tear sent him a look as if asking, 'Really?' Before she answered. "Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth are close to war Luke...They aren't just going to let just anyone cross the border anymore. Passports contain information that needs to be checked." She explained rather harshly.

Luke crossed his arms and glared in a random direction. "Okay okay! I didn't know." Tear just shook her head as they went into deeper into town, passing people and children going about their daily business.

It was now two hours till Noon, or at least that's what they were led to believe. The duo looked around the town, and after a few moments of exploring the rural town, they arrived at the market. Stalls were open, selling various wares from Fruit to tools, some even sold a few old weapons for the monsters outside the town.

"We need to stock up on supplies also, as we don't want to eat the same things over and over...And since we don't know each other's eating habits, we should be stocked up at least decently." Tear said, causing Luke to actually nod in agreement. "Yeah, it does get boring to eat the same foods over and over."

Tear nodded, and walked up to one of the stalls selling fresh fruits and vegetables. Luke stared around in thought as he took observations of the 'little' town in his opinion. The houses were small and well-built, and people seemed happy despite doing physical work by themselves. Luke had to wonder how they did it, without servants or anything.

Idly he reached to grab something, and felt something soft. He looked to see his hand had grabbed an apple, and then his stomach made its opinion known. '_I am a little hungry...Eh, what's the harm.' _Luke took a bite of the apple, causing liquid to come from the ripe apple as he chewed the delicious fruit.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Luke was broken out of his thoughts as he turned to see an angry man behind a stall, glaring at the apple in his hand, while Tear turned to see the commotion and felt a headache coming on.

'_Oh no.'_

-/-/-/-/-/Naruto: Several Minutes earlier-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto walked down a dusty road that seemed to not have been used in quite some time. The blond looked at the scenery, seeing flowers of all colors and sizes, showing a greatly cared area as he walked up the road.

Naruto had a sad smile as he rolled one of the red flowers in between his fingers, a sweet smell coming off of it as he stared at it. '_I wonder how she is after all this time.' _He wondered quietly, before he looked up to see a house in front of him.

It was a slightly tall building, with two or three floors. Windows covered in curtains blocked the view inside the house, as a sign was set up in front of it. Naruto laughed at the building quietly, shaking his head as he approached it.

'_I wonder how Luke and Tear are doing all by their lonesome? Are they bonding or is Luke going to do something incredibly stupid?' _He thought to himself, before he shrugged with a smile and walked toward the door.

Several thoughts floated into Naruto's head as he stared at the door sadly, as if afraid to knock on it. He wondered if they were home, if she was home...Would they remember him, would they be happy or mad to see him? It had been a while...No contact whatsoever between them and Naruto would freely admit...He was afraid to knock on the door.

After a moment or two of staring, the blond sighed as he moved some hair out of his eyes...And knocked on the door. It was a simple knock, nothing special. Nothing happened, and Naruto frowned, before knocking again, banging harder on it.

"We're closed!" A male voice shouted, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, and looking at the sign. It said **_The Roaring Forge. _**Naruto widened his eyes, and laughed at it, shaking his head in happiness before he knocked again on the door.

"I said we're closed! Go away, or your gonna regret it. I don't have time to see anyone." Naruto closed his eyes calmly, and said through the door. "Not even for a follower of the wind?" Silence was his answer, before he heard the noise of something made of metal fall to the ground inside the house, before he jumped away as the door swung open and a sword struck down at the spot he was at a moment ago.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here...Naruto." The blond had his guns drawn as he sadly stared at the figure in front of him. A 6'0-6'1, maybe around 20-22 year old man stood in front of him, a two handed sword in his hands as he glared at the blond. Messy black hair was on his head, some in the man's eyes as a blue tattoo covered some of his forehead and the bottom of his right eye.

He wore a short blue coat that ended at the end of his soot-stained shirt. Blue slacks adorned these as he sent a glare at Naruto, black eyes staring hard at the blond with anger shining in them. Black boots were adorned on the man, and he seemed to be in great shape as he spoke, a calm, angry tone.

"I never expected you to come back." Naruto just smiled sadly. "I know." The man frowned and shook his head. "Why are you, and why shouldn't I just try to hurt you for what you did?"

The blond laughed, a fake laugh, as he shook his head. "I came for information, and maybe to see my old family again, Gaius." The man, Gaius, just sent him a cold stare as he shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe." "Its the truth." Gaius laughed at his response, before putting the weapon on his back. "Fine then, let us talk, Naruto."

Naruto sighed in relief as he didn't want to fight the man in front of him, and walked in the house along with him...Wondering just what Gaius knew and what he didn't on why he did what he did.

-/-/-/End-/-/-/-/

**Hahahah That seemed like a nice place to end it. Well, not really, but I didn't want to put a bunch of other stuff in this chapter either, so yeah. Lol. Deal with it! :D.**

**So, you caught a glimpse into Naruto's character, and I hope you liked it. He's going to be laid back, not so serious at times...More of a slight comedian to offset Luke and Tear's attitudes. However, he will be serious at times ^^.**

**Hopefully I get the timeline correct, I wasn't exactly sure on what all happened in Engeve in order, but I hope I am following it thus far, and if not Oh well.**

**Sorry if people seemed a little OOC, not sure why how I managed to do that, but oh well. **

**I'm glad people seem to enjoy the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story ^^.**

**Review Responses:**

**1v2, InfinityAtmo, stranger109, DumbAsTheyCome: Thank you, and I'm glad you like it ^^. Surprised no one has tried to attempt this crossover yet before. XD, and here I am, a relatively new Author doing it. Hahahaha!**

**Azurealkaze: Ninja Tech does not exist, well...I may make like similar version to Ninja tech. Naruto's role is something as a mystery at this point, and I'd rather not say at the moment ^^. This follows canon timeline of Tales of the Abyss game, but will have a few original arcs. Thanks for reviewing ^^.**

**Mark20020: Hahah I know its a slow thing to look up, and I know it will take time to get a fanbase for this fic, but I don't care. As long as people enjoy it, why should it matter if its small or big? I will try to keep updates relatively soon, but you are correct, it is hard to capture a Tales crossover and keep it together, not to mention we all have lives ^^.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya around!  
**


End file.
